undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Axetale
thebananafrappe ---- azulandrojo |date = May 23, 2017 |website = Archive of Our Own (Story) Pillowfort Tumblr Twitter WordPress |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Monstrous |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Comic Written Story |status = Still expanding}} In the Axetale world, Frisk never leaves the Underground during a neutral run, wherein Toriel becomes queen after the murder of Asgore and Sans chases off Flowey before he can steal the souls. Twelve years later, Flowey was able to steal the souls successfully, and in his transformation, broke the fabric of time and space, distorting the magic of the Underground. The monsters grew mad, contracted the Hunger, and turned on each other. Frisk barely escaped with her life. She intended to return with more human souls to save them all, but never came back. The Hunger is a powerful force born from the Glitch. It grew in power as time passed, causing the monsters to always feel starved and crave the flesh of others. The monsters went insane and began to turn on each other. The monsters also developed powerful primal urges to hunt and kill for flesh, their bodies mutated, their magic became unstable and all those who had magic in them were affected. The children were the first killed, and it became a literal "kill or be killed" world. Bloody streaks and dust lines the entire Underground. Most monsters reside in New Home where they hunt and kill, either alone or in animalistic packs. Characters These are the characters in Axetale. This list is planned to be refilled with absolute basic information. If you're looking for in-depth information on the characters of Axetale, please see the Axetale Wiki. Humans Aliza - the daughter of Sans and Frisk, on a journey of self-discovery and Mercy through the Underground after the discovery of her mother's raving, insane journal in her grandmother's attic. She is accompanied by her constant companion and "familiar" Ruby, a red butterfly that no human has ever seemed to be able to see. Frisk - the one time angel and attempted savior of monster-kind, dwelling underground with the race following her neutral run for twelve years until Flowey again attempted, this time successfully, to steal the human souls. Sans ejected her from the Underground with the power of Toriel's soul, taken from her newly fallen body, with the plan to have her retrieve enough souls to free the rest of the race, but Frisk was assaulted, raped, and incarcerated in an asylum Aboveground before she could. She was driven insane by the drugs administered to her there, and perished in childbirth to Aliza. Frisk's mother - Frisk's mother took charge of Aliza for the first fifteen years of her life, and truly tried to do her best... but Alzheimer's and a life of addiction will have its way. Aliza fell into neglect and abuse in her care, and forgot her completely after she left. The Red Butterfly - Aliza's companion, and also the lingering magic of Frisk's soul, living on in her daughter. Visible only to magical creatures. Chara - a despicable entity, corrupted by the warping of their own soul and the evil of the Underground itself. They now appear in the form of a rotting child's corpse, sequestered to the Flower room, where their body was buried. They would do anything to possess another being and escape the Underground. Anything. The Scarlet Moth - Chara's literal mouthpiece, ripped off when Aliza refuses to be swayed by their arguments and enabling them to follow her around the Underground, attempting to talk her into seeing the true Mercy in genocide. The Six Souls - The six human souls still reside with Flowey, though they have suffered with the passing years. Only four yet remain: Integrity, Kindness, Patience, and Perseverance. Bravery was the first to die, fouled by Flowey's cowardice, and justice followed soon after, sickened by the injustice of his actions. Those that remain are corrupted and dying, and will not survive much longer. Monsters TBA Gallery Axetale Sans.png|Created by Mercy-Monster Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Monstrous Category:Grim Dark Category:Comic Category:Written story